Navidad, infieles y furia
by florgi13
Summary: "No puede ser cierto, es todo una horrible pesadilla." No. No era una pesadilla, ella los había visto esa misma noche, en la cama que ahora se encontraba vacía junto a ella, haciendo el amor descaradamente como si ella no existiera.


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de los personajes, ni de los hechizos o escenarios que puedan reconocer, sino de la grandiosa J. K. Rowling

**Nota de la Autora: **Tuve una gran complicación al elegir si era un Lilly/Scorpius o un Rose/Scorpius, ya verán porqué. De todos modos, espero que les guste la historia aunque les advierto que no es el típico cuento de navidad.

Víspera de Navidad. Un día especialmente agradable para caminar en el frío invernal y olvidarse de todo.

La nieve bajo sus pies crujía suavemente, sus mejillas pronto de tornaron rojas y el vaho de su respiración se sumaba a la neblina que comenzaba a disiparse a esa hora de la mañana.

En su opinión, era el clima perfecto y la situación indicada, rodeada de árboles y sin nadie cerca, para pensar seriamente, justo lo que debía hacer en esos momentos.

"¿Qué diablos harás con tu vida?"

Cada dos minutos volvía a su mente la misma pregunta. Es que no había forma de encontrar una respuesta correcta, por lo menos una que no dañara a alguien que quería.

"Piensa, pelirroja. No es tan terrible como crees, tienes diecinueve años, ya casi veinte. Pronto te ascenderán en tu trabajo en el ministerio y sabes que tu familia te apoyará pase lo pase."

Respiró profundo, dejando que el gélido aire se abriera paso en sus pulmones y dejara un punzante dolor en su pecho, que más que molestarle la revitalizaba, la hacía sentir viva. Movió las manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos para que no se entumecieran.

Pero sí era bastante terrible, más en la situación en la que había ocurrido todo. Es más, era inaceptable por dónde se lo mirase.

Aspiró con fuerza nuevamente.

"Siempre te has vanagloriado de ser la más inteligente. Ahora debes utilizar tu inteligencia, una salida debe haber."

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más segura estaba de que la salida era una; y no justamente la que ella hubiera preferido.

Se sentó un momento en un tronco y trató de contener unas lágrimas rebeldes. El miedo y la rabia eran demasiado fuertes. Miedo por la reacción de todos, rabia por no haber sido más sensata.

Secó las gotas cristalinas que inevitablemente comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"Tonta, no llores. Debes enfrentar la situación como adulta, hacerte cargo de tus errores. Ya no es tiempo de arrepentirse ni de considerar consecuencias. Ahora debes resolverlas y seguir adelante."

Con ese pensamiento retomó su camino a la Madriguera.

Noche Buena siempre traía alegría y vida a la casa de los Wealsey. Era la única vez en el año en que todos, sin falta, se reencontraban y compartían una gran cena.

Las risas y la alegría era lo que menos escaseaba, al igual que las bromas, los juegos y uno que otro beso robado bajo un muérdago.

Era el momento de traer buenas noticias, de comunicar los planes para el futuro año y disfrutar de la compañía de tanta familia reunida.

Los jóvenes traían nuevos invitados e invitadas, algunos un poco más habituales, otros los presentaban por primera vez, con sonrisas tímidas y soportando las burlas de los tíos y primos presentes

Entre este último grupo, Lilly Potter repartía sonrisas y miradas de odio, alternando a sus tías que la felicitaban y a sus tíos y primos con sus estúpidos comentarios. Pero su acompañante, luciendo su hermoso cabello dorado, no se inmutaba lo más mínimo, ya había convivido con ellos en Hogwarts lo suficiente como para que ahora le molestaran los comentarios.

-James, hazme el favor de cerrar el pico.- La vos de la pequeña Potter se volvía más y más acerada cada vez que le pedía silencio a su hermano mayor.

-¿Es que no puedo bromear con mi futuro cuñado? Por que imagino que a estas alturas estarás pensando en casarte con mi hermanita.

-¡James! ¡Apenas tengo dieciocho años!

-Lo dices como si eso te importara cuando te acuestas con Malfoy.- Los colores de la pelirroja se subieron a su rostro hasta alcanzar el mismo tono que su cabello.

-Eres un tonto, James.- Sin aguantar las risas tomó a su novio de la mano y lo arrastró a otra parte de la casa.

-Lilly, tranquila, no me molestan las bromas de James.- Trató de tranquilizarla Scorpius Malfoy, su novio desde hacía casi un año.

-¡Pero a mí sí! ¡No tiene por qué hacer esos comentarios! Como si nosotros…- guardó silencio por la mirada del rubio la mandaba callar.

Claro que ellos habían dormido juntos, varias veces. Y a James le constaba porque una vez tuvieron el descuido de dejar que él los encontrara en la habitación de la chica cuando creían estaban solos en la residencia de los Potter. A diferencia de lo que habían creído los dos, James se lo había tomado bastante bien, pero no perdía al oportunidad de echarles en cara el hecho de los había encontrado "con las manos en la masa".

-No hagas escándalo y no le prestes atención. Sólo le gusta verte rabiar, como a mí. Te vez muy linda cuando te enojas.- Ya comenzaba a besarla cuando Lilly vio a su prima entrando a la habitación.

-¡Rose! ¿Cómo estás?- La recién llegada la miró con una sonrisa y se acercó a la pareja con paso tranquilo.

-Bien Lyls, ocupada en el trabajo, igual que tú me imagino. ¿Verdad que están promocionando a varios de tus compañeros? Todos están ansiosos por los nuevos cargos en tu división.

-Sí, esperemos tener buenas noticias. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo anda el Derecho Mágico?

-Bien, aunque tranquilo. Los magos de mi división tardan años en jubilarse.

-Creí que un par de ellos lo harían este año.- La voz de Scorpius intervino en la conversación de la cual se sentía desplazado.- ¿No podrías obtener un ascenso?

-No, hay demasiados antes que yo. De cualquier modo, ¡estamos en vacaciones!, no hay que hablar tanto del trabajo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- Coincidió Lilly y luego continuó cambiando el tema.- ¿Qué me dices de Michael Wood?- Su prima la miró sin entender.- Oh, vamos, Rose, te vi salir con él de las oficinas los dos muy campantes.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no…- La voz de James llamando a su hermanita cortó la explicación de Rose.

-Después me cuentas.- Besó cortamente a su novio y se marchó en dirección de la voz, con ganas asesinas de matar a su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Scorpius miraba con una ceja alzada a Rose.

-Así que, ¿Wood? ¿En serio?- A Rose le costó cuadrar la pregunta con la persona de la que venía, a él no le debía ningún tipo de explicación y hacía mucho había perdido la confianza como para contarle cosas de su vida privada, aunque aquella no fuera más que un malentendido.

-No te importa, Malfoy.- Trato de afilar su voz tanto que pudiera perforar el estúpido ego de Scorpius, pero no fue suficiente.

-Vamos, Rose, es casi Navidad. Muestra un poco de bondad hacia mí, y permíteme hablar contigo como personas civilizadas.

-Cállate. Tú no te mereces ni bondad ni la oportunidad de engatusarme con tus palabras.

-Oh, Rose, no te pongas agresiva. ¿Olvidas cuán amigos éramos en Hogwarts?

-Yo no olvido, ése es el principal problema.- Comenzando a comprender el enojó de la otra pelirroja buscó en su cabeza una solución a la furia que se acumulaba dentro de la Weasley frente a él.

Pero mientras cavilaba sobre qué decirle para apaciguarla un tropel de gente que se acercaba a la puerta para saludar a los recién llegados los empujó bajo uno de los pocos muérdagos que habían colgado en la casa, justo donde comenzaba la escalera.

El muchacho sonrió ante su suerte.

Señaló con la cabeza hacia arriba.- Mira qué tenemos allí arriba.- Rose miró hacia arriba con ojos despectivos y de pronto los colores abandonaron su rostro.- Tradición es tradición, Rosie.

-Ni lo sueñes.- Trato de alejarse pero el rubio tomo sus brazos y la acercó hasta poder rodearle su cintura.- No, Scorpius… ¿Qué pasa con Lilly?

-Es sólo un beso, boba.- Pero en cuanto juntó sus labios con los de ella, ambos supieron que no era "sólo un beso".

Hacía mucho que la atracción por ellos había nacido, desde que ambos estaban en Hogwarts. Pero lamentablemente para Rose, Lilly siempre le había llevado la delantera. Sin embargo siempre había habido uno que otro roce entre ellos, el más notorio unos meses atrás, en la oficina de la pelirroja, cuando las cosas se les habían ido a ambos de las manos.

Más allá de lo mucho que le gustara el Malfoy, Rose sabía que llevaba casi un año siendo el novio oficial de Lilly y aquello que hacía era una alta traición a su prima.

Pero en aquel momento, saboreando el dulce beso de Scorpius, jugando con su lengua mientras él la apretaba más a su cuerpo no podía tener ningún otro pensamiento que no fuera lo mucho que amaba a ese estúpido de Malfoy, que no contento con una, había enamorado a dos Weasley's.

-Scor… no…- Pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por nuevos besos. Sin saber cómo, el rubio la guió escaleras arriba, a la primera habitación, que casualmente era la que Rose compartía con Lilly.

-Rose, te amo…-Los besos cada vez más calientes bajaban por el cuello de la joven al tiempo que las manos de ambos recorrían los cuerpos sin pudor alguno, puesto que ya conocían el otro cuerpo.

Hacer el amor con toda la familia Weasley abajo, considerando a Scorpius como el novio de Lilly y sabiendo que estaban al alcance de cualquier oído era de las cosas más arriesgadas que habían hecho por estar juntos, pero no necesariamente la primera.

Lo único que les importaba en esos momentos era la cercanía del otro, y por ese motivo no percibieron un par de ojos pardos, que miraban la escena con rencor a través del pequeño espacio de la puerta entreabierta.

No tardaron más de diez minutos. Luego de vestirse rápidamente, Scorpius salió primero de la habitación, pretexteando a Lilly que debió a ir al baño. Rose se fundió unos minutos después entre los demás parientes, sin tener que dar explicaciones pues nadie había notado especialmente su ausencia.

Durante la cena, Rose se había sentado frente a Lilly y Scorpius como casi siempre. El carácter de la chica Potter no denotaba que unas horas antes había encontrado a su prima y a su novio haciendo el amor en la habitación que compartía con la primera. Ponía siempre su mejor cara cuando hablaba con la pelirroja y trataba al Malfoy con la dulzura de siempre.

Algo ardía dentro de ella, un odio oscuro e impenetrable, pero a la vista de cualquiera seguía siendo la misma Lilly Potter de siempre.

Cuando al cena llegó a su fin, tan sólo restaba una hora para la medianoche, por lo que la familia decidió esperar la hora con un poco de té, sentados alrededor del árbol en la sala.

Allí se intercambiaron innumerables anécdotas, imposibles de recopilar sin una familia tan inmensa. Todo se veía igual que años anteriores, las mismas sonrisas, los mismos ojos brillantes esperando la navidad, el mismo amor flotando en el aire. Pero aunque lo parecería, sutiles cambios ensombrecían el cuadro de esa Noche Buena.

Dieron las doce.

Se intercambiaron saludos, besos y abrazos. Deseos de felicidad y buena suerte. No faltaron los "Feliz Navidad" y uno que otro "Espero mis regalos mañana".

Rose saludó a todos de igual forma, con un beso en la mejilla y un feliz navidad. Pero al llegar el turno de Scorpius lo abrazó el tiempo suficiente para susurrar un rápido "Necesito hablar contigo, esta noche" Al separarse le dedicó un mínimo asentimiento de cabeza.

-Igualmente para ti, Rose.- Disimuló al ver a Lilly acercarse a ellos.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Rose se levantó de su cama y se abrigó con su albornoz. Sus pasos eran inaudibles, pero su prima que permanecía en vela, la siguió igual de sigilosa que ella.

En la sala la esperaba Scorpius, que no sabía que esperar de la pelirroja.

Cuando la vio llegar intentó besarla, pero ella lo esquivó. No venía para una noche de pasión.

-Escúchame.- Le sostuvo la vista antes de darle la noticia.- Estoy embarazada.- El muchacho se petrificó ante aquella palabra. No podía ser cierto.- Scorpius, ¿me oyes? Estoy embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.- Al no recibir respuesta alguna las emociones comenzaron a agolparse en la mente y corazón de Rose.- Yo entiendo que no es la mejor situación y probablemente me estés odiando pero… por favor…- No pudo aguantar más y se arrojó al suelo con salvajes lágrimas mojando sus mejillas y sollozos sacudiendo con violencia su cuerpo.

En algún momento el rubio reaccionó y rodeó a la muchacha en el suelo con sus brazos.

-Shhh, no seas tonta. No te odio.- Levantó su rostro y la besó con ternura.- Estaremos juntos en esto.

-Pero, Lilly…- La culpa y la vergüenza eran demasiado para Rose, las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su rostro.

-Ya me encargaré de ella, ni que estuviéramos casados.- Acomodó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de su oreja.- De todos modos, siempre te quise más a ti, pero eras siempre tan fría…

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Subió velozmente los escalones sin hacer ruido, esquivando los escalones que sabía crujirían si los pisaba. Se metió en su cama con los ojos hinchados de aguantar el llanto e intento controlar los sollozos.

"No puede ser cierto, es todo una horrible pesadilla." No. No era una pesadilla, ella los había visto esa misma noche, en la cama que ahora se encontraba vacía junto a ella, haciendo el amor descaradamente como si fueran marido y mujer, como si ella no existiera. Y ahora, Rose estaba embarazada.

Entonces Rose, su adorada prima Rose, la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, su imagen llegó a su cabeza, cargada de odio y resentimiento.

Si ella esperaba un hijo de Scorpius quería decir que se habían acostado antes de aquella noche. Los muy miserables la habían engañado como una niña, haciéndole creer que ella era algo importante para ambos, y revolcándose en cuanto ella no los veía.

Una furia siega la invadió y aumentó hasta que escuchó la voz del rubio en la puerta de la habitación.

-Mañana veremos cómo decirle a Lilly y luego a tu familia. Ya saldremos adelante.- Y luego el inconfundible sonido de un beso dulce y profundo.

Eso era el colmo, en la puerta de su habitación se besaban como si ella no existiera. Como si no fuera nada.

Malditos, los dos.

Maldita Rose por mostrarse como su amiga, su confidente y después apuñalarla por la espalda. Maldita por "ayudarla" en su relación con Scorpius mientras se acostaba con él. Maldita por hacerle creer que ella era alguien de confianza cuando lo único que le interesaba de ella era su novio.

Y ahí venía el otro maldito. Estúpido, cerdo asqueroso, le había hecho creer que la amaba e incluso la convenció para entregarle su virginidad porque el "siempre estaría con ella". Maldito, por creerla tan ilusa e inocente.

Ella no era tan impotente como los dos la habían creído, no era tan inocente.

Sus ojos pardos se encendieron con un fuego diferente. Un fuego opaco y malévolo.

Los pies tocaron el frío suelo. En silenció buscó su varita y en un rápido movimiento conjuró un _muffliato_ en la habitación, petrificó a Rose sobre la cama y luego dejo correr su furia…

Cada miembro de la familia Weasley abrió los ojos esa mañana, creyendo que sería un día de Navidad como cualquiera. Pero el grito de espanto de Dominique, siempre primera en bajar al árbol, alertó a todos de que algo no había ido según lo planeado.

Oh, no, nunca se había visto semejante panorama bajo un árbol de Navidad.

Rose Wealsey, inerte, blanca y con el vientre abierto a puñaladas, seguramente había muerto desangrada. Lo más macabro era el listón de regalo en su cabeza y el cuerpo de Lilly con uno igual, recostada a su lado, con las claras huellas de haber muerto por un Avada Kedavra conjurado a sí misma.

Cómo única explicación del aberrante hecho, un papel doblado en la mano de Lilly Potter, indicado para Scorpius rezaba las siguientes líneas:

_Me tratase como un objeto, como algo desechable. Te di todo y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decirme que no me querías a tú lado._

_Te acostaste con mi prima y estabas dispuesto a criar a su hijo mas no sabías qué hacer conmigo._

_Pues ahora, soluciono tu problema, no nos tendrás, así de simple. Muerta antes de verte con Rose y muerta ella antes de engendrar un hijo tuyo._

_¡Feliz Navidad, Scor! Que nuestros cuerpos sean el mejor obsequio que recibas en tu maldita vida._

_Con amor, Lilly._

**Muchas gracias por leer y ya saben que están admitidos todo tipo de comentarios y críticas constructivas.**


End file.
